


Never on the day you leave

by wtvrai



Series: Leaving and Forgiving [1]
Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Angst?, Break Up, Here they’re just rich businessmen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Break Up, offguntay best bestfriends, thanat isn’t here much but there will be more of him
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtvrai/pseuds/wtvrai
Summary: The part where Tay and New broke up and Off realized that maybe love wasn’t a cure-all elixir.
Relationships: Lee Thanat Lowkhunsombat/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Series: Leaving and Forgiving [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015053
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. One

Pagi itu Tay bangun dengan wangi kopi yang menyeruak di seluruh apartemennya. Ia tidak perlu lagi meraba kasurnya untuk tahu bahwa kasur di sisi kanan sudah kosong dan bantal di sisi yang sama sudah dirapikan kembali. 

Pagi itu— seperti puluhan, ratusan, ribuan pagi sebelumnya— Tay keluar dari kamar, melangkah ke dapur, mengambil dua mangkok, susu, sereal ( _honey stars_ untuk New dan _corn flakes_ untuk Tay), kemudian duduk di meja makan. Pagi itu— seperti ribuan pagi sebelumnya— ia melihat punggung New yang masih sibuk dengan _coffee maker_ Tay yang sudah terkadang tidak berfungsi, dengan dua cangkir di sisinya.

Pagi itu juga New duduk di kursi makan yang dengan canda disebutnya sebagai singgasana (ada tiga _sticker_ kucing yang ditempelkan oleh New sebagai penanda bahwa _itu kursi New_ ), memberikan secangkir kopi kepada Tay yang ditukar dengan semangkuk sereal dan susu.

Pagi itu ritmis, mudah, seperti _gear_ mesin yang berputar dengan pelumas.

_Mungkin_ , Tay dan New pikir, ketika mereka mengaduk sereal dan menyeruput kopi dalam diam, _mungkin terlalu ritmis_.

“Tay,” panggil New, memecah senyap mereka.

“Hm?”

New membuka dan menutup mulutnya; satu, dua, tiga kali. Seolah kata-kata menolak untuk meninggalkan mulutnya. Hembusan tawa tanpa humor yang diikuti dengan usapan kasar tangan di wajah menggantikan kata-kata yang seharusnya dibunyikan.

“New?”

New menghela napas panjang, “ _about your question..._ ” 

“ _Which one?_ ”

“ _You know which one,_ ” katanya. Wangi kopi yang menenangkan berubah menjadi distraksi ketika ada dentuman tidak nyaman di dua ritme jantung.

“Oke,” balas Tay.

“Oke, kayaknya aku tau,” lanjutnya.

Satu suap sereal.

“ _Go on_.”

Dua suap sereal yang ditelan tanpa dirasa.

“ _I don’t_.” 

Tay berhenti menyendok sereal.

“ _I don’t_ , Tay,” ucap New lirih. Terlalu pelan, terlalu sedih untuk sebuah pagi yang dipenuhi wangi kopi untuk ke-ribuan kalinya.

“New, _hey_ , _it’s okay_.” Tay meraih tangan New yang mengepal di meja, abai terhadap sedih yang kini ikut terdengar di dentuman ritmenya.

“ _I don’t_ ,” lanjut New dengan susah payah, “ _I don’t think I feel the same way anymore_.”

Ada diam yang terulur terlalu lama tanpa bicara dan dentingan sendok sereal yang jatuh diam di mangkok. Diabaikan oleh dua orang karena menelan tiba-tiba terlalu sulit untuk dilakukan.

Pagi itu terlalu sedih untuk pagi yang terlalu sama dengan ribuan pagi lainnya.

“ _So_ ,” Tay mengeratkan genggamannya. “ _So, it’s mutual?_ ”

Ada senyum getir di wajah Tay Tawan yang rasanya tidak pernah mau dilihat kembali oleh New. Tidak ketika ia tahu ada senyuman getir dan air mata yang juga bersembunyi dibalik wajahnya sendiri.

New tidak menjawab.

“ _So, it didn’t work_ , ya?” Tanya Tay, sambil tertawa. 

New menggeleng.

Ada wangi kopi yang masih tinggi di udara.

Ada senyuman getir terpatri di dua wajah yang sudah terlalu mengenal satu sama lain. Mereka bertatapan lama, seolah mencoba paham apa yang lawan bicaranya pikirkan (dan mungkin, mungkin beberapa bulan lalu, beberapa tahun lalu, mereka mampu paham. Di pagi yang ini, mereka sudah tidak mampu).

“ _I guess, I guess we can’t save it after all,_ ” ucap Tay lirih.

“ _Save what_?”

“ _Us._ ”

Tidak ada air mata yang jatuh ke mangkuk sereal hari itu di antara janji untuk menjadi teman dan tetap tinggal di hidup satu sama lain. Tidak ada air mata yang membelah wangi kopi ketika mereka berpelukan siang itu sebelum New membuka pintu apartemen Tay untuk pergi.

Dan kalau ada air mata yang jatuh di bantal dan lantai kamar mandi di hari itu, tidak ada yang akan membicarakannya.

—

“ _We ended it_ ,” ucap Tay di antara dua teguk _green tea latte_ (karena kopi masih terlalu pahit di lidah Tay untuk dua pagi setelah New pergi). 

Off yang sedang menggigit _apple pie_ -nya berhenti di tengah gerakan. Gun yang tadinya sibuk mengetik balasan untuk sekretarisnya pun langsung berhenti dan mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat wajah Tay.

Tay rasanya ingin tertawa.

“...hah?” Off menelan gigitan _apple pie_ -nya dengan susah payah.

“Ya... ya. Gitu aja. Gue sama New, _we ended it. A few days ago_ , sebelum dia berangkat ke Aussie,” ucapnya. Ringan. Terlalu ringan mungkin bagi Off dan Gun yang sekarang sedang melihat Tay seperti ada kepala lain yang tumbuh dari lehernya. 

“Tay...” panggil Gun pelan. Ponselnya ia letakkan di meja dalam kondisi telungkup. Gestur kecil, namun Tay paham. Gun serius.

“ _This is not—_ “ ucapannya terhenti. Berpikir. Satu, dua ketuk.

“ _This is not_ gitu aja... _don’t you think_?”

Tay menghela napas. 

Tentu. Tay tidak bodoh. Ia dan Off sudah saling kenal sejak usia mereka masih satu digit. New masuk ke lingkup mereka sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Gun datang paling akhir, namun sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak Off mengenalkan Gun pada Tay dan New. Kemudian enam; enam— hampir tujuh— tahun dari sekian banyak tahun yang mereka habiskan mengenal satu sama lain, dihabiskan Tay dengan status sebagai kekasih New.

Tujuh tahun. 

Off dan Gun pantas bingung. Tay tahu lebih dari siapapun bahwa perkara ini bukan perkara “ _gitu aja_.” _Their relationship was loaded, in all kind of sense._ Ada ribuan investasi yang tertanam di hubungan mereka. Lalu mungkin, mungkin investasi terbesar adalah fakta bahwa ada lingkaran pertemanan dengan usia lebih dari setahun dua tahun yang dipertaruhkan ketika sahabat memutuskan menjadi kekasih.

Namun ketika mereka berpisah tanpa air mata dengan menghirup wangi kopi, rasanya memang tidak ada lagi yang bisa diucapkan selain “ _gitu aja._ ”

Jadi, Tay menyeruput _green tea latte_ yang sudah setengah dingin dan menarik napas panjang untuk mencium wangi teh.

“ _It is though?_ ” ujarnya. 

Ada ribuan hal yang bisa ia katakan. Ada ribuan kisah yang bisa ia ceritakan. Tapi _toh_ New sudah ada di Australia. Ia baru akan kembali bulan depan. _Toh_ ketika New kembali, fakta bahwa _sticker_ kucing di kursi makan Tay sudah dibuangnya di tempat sampah tidak bisa diganti. Jadi Tay bisa mengatakan apa dari ribuan hal yang bisa ia katakan?

“Kita baik kok,” pilihnya. “ _We ended it on mutual terms_ , maksudnya.”

Off menaruh garpunya dengan dentingan pelan (dan kalau itu mengingatkan Tay pada dentingan sendok sereal yang digunakan New beberapa hari lalu, ia tidak mengatakannya).

“Bohong sih kalau gue bilang _nothing’s gonna change, because some things clearly will_ ,” lanjutnya dengan tawa yang entah ada di mana humornya. “Tapi kita masih temen. Kita janji untuk jadi temen. _Things will change between me and New, but nothing will change between us. Four of us. Five with Arm. Six with Alice. Between anyone, basically. Yeah?_ ” 

_Tay was desperate. Of something. He didn’t know what, exactly_ , tapi dia yakin salah satunya adalah keinginan untuk Off, yang sekarang sedang membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, untuk diam. Diam dan menerima penjelasannya untuk saat ini.

“Tay—“

“ _Yeah?_ ” Potongnya. 

Mungkin keputusasaan Tay Tawan terlihat di wajahnya, karena Off akhirnya mengangguk, mengambil garpunya kembali, dan melanjutkan _apple pie_ -nya. Tay mengalihkan pandangan pada Gun. Mata Gun ekspresif. Seluruh wajah Gun ekspresif. Tay selalu berkata Gun pasti mampu menjadi seorang aktor kalau dia mau, karena wajahnya sangat mudah menunjukkan ekspresi. Ekspresi Gun saat itu, adalah ragu. Tay tersenyum dan mengedikkan bahu, seolah berkata _bagaimana lagi?_. Gun bolak-balik menatap Off dan Tay. Mungkin Gun paham bahwa Off sudah jauh, jauh, jauh lebih lama mengenal Tay sehingga akhirnya Gun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Off dengan mengangguk, mengambil kembali ponselnya yang telungkup di meja, dan mengetik balasan untuk sekretarisnya.

Tay menghela napas.

_No one ever told him that telling other people you have ended a long-term relationship will be as hard as ending the actual relationship itself._

“Jangan lupa bilang ke Arm,” kata Off di sela-sela makan. “Nanti dia ngambek.”

Tay tertawa lepas.

Ada sarkasme yang berat di kalimat sederhana itu ketika mereka semua tahu Arm yang meyakinkan Tay untuk mengajak New berpacaran bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tay sedikit bersyukur Off adalah Off, dengan kalimat-kalimatnya yang kasar namun tanpa kebohongan.

“Iya tenang aja, nanti kalau perlu gue bikin poster _broadcast message_ WA,” candanya. Tidak ada yang tertawa, tapi setidaknya ada beban yang sedikit terangkat. Sebuah pengumuman bahwa ini bukan topik tabu untuk dibicarakan atau dibercandakan. Karena mereka _toh_ putus dengan baik. Ya, kan?

_Ya, kan?_

(Mungkin yang paling butuh diyakinkan adalah Tay sendiri, namun itu pikiran untuk lain waktu.)

“Dah ah, gue harus pergi. Mau ketemu orang,” kata Tay setelah menghabiskan _latte_ miliknya.

“Oke,” jawab Gun.

“Siapa?” Tanya Off.

“Lee,” jawab Tay ceria. Setidaknya ada satu berita baik hari ini.

“Oh? Dia udah balik dari Boston?”

“ _Yes. Also for good, apparently._ Dia mau pegang _branch_ Indo.”

Off bersiul. “ _The hottest man in town is back, huh?_ ” Candanya. “Titip salam ya.”

Tay tersenyum. Ringan. Semua jauh lebih ringan. Ringan hingga Tay bisa percaya bahwa mungkin, mungkin tidak ada yang terlalu buruk. Ia mengacungkan sebuah jempol dan bergegas meninggalkan kafe langganannya.

— 

“ _Off, Lee siapa?_ ”

“ _Ohiya, kamu belum pernah ketemu ya, Gun? Temen SMP aku sama Tay._ Well, _temen sampe SMA juga sih kalo buat Tay, terus masih kontakan sampai sekarang. Udah lama tinggal di luar tapi dia._ ”

“ _Ooh, oke_.”


	2. Two

Satu bulan tanpa New berjalan lebih baik dari yang Tay kira. Mungkin. Bergantung pada apa definisi dari _baik_.

Bagi Tay, _baik_ artinya ia bisa kembali minum kopi.

_Coffee maker_ Tay sudah rusak seutuhnya dan ia sekarang punya _coffee maker_ baru. Ketika Tay menaruh _coffee maker_ lamanya di kardus dan ia taruh di tempat pembuangan, rasanya ada sedikit serpihan rasa sedih Tay yang ikut tersimpan. Pundak Tay sedikit lebih ringan.

Kalau hati Tay sedikit berdenyut ketika menutup kardus, Tay tidak mau mengartikannya.

_Baik_ tidak berarti Tay begitu saja lupa.

Enam tahun ritme hidup Tay dipenuhi oleh nama New di setiap porosnya. Sulit, tentu, untuk mencongkel New sepenuhnya dalam waktu satu bulan.

Satu persatu Tay masukkan barang-barang New yang tersisa di apartemennya ke dalam sebuah kotak. _Untuk dikembalikan pada New nanti_ , pikirnya. Karena _toh_ mereka masih berteman dan masih akan bertemu. Tapi semakin ia mengumpulkan barang New semakin ia paham bahwa terlalu banyak New di apartemennya. Di sarung bantal sofa yang dibelikan New, di tanaman hias, di mangkok dan gelas yang dibeli per-pasang. Tay berdebat dengan diri sendiri untuk memilih batasan seberapa besar New yang ia bisa hilangkan dari apartemennya tanpa membuat kamar apartemennya yang besar itu kosong. Ia berdamai dengan memasukkan barang-barang yang memang statusnya adalah milik New dan meninggalkan barang-barang miliknya yang dibelikan oleh New. Jika ia harus teringat pada New ketika mengganti _bed cover_ , maka itu perkara nanti.

Berbicara tentang _bed cover_ , Tay masih tidur di sisi kiri tempat tidur. Ia sudah berusaha untuk tidur di sisi kanan yang lebih dekat dengan kamar mandi untuk mempermudah ketika bangun pagi, tapi ia selalu terbangun di sisi kiri. Untuk perihal ini sepertinya Tay harus mengalah.

Di minggu kedua Tay pernah tidak sengaja membeli dua kotak besar _honey stars_ bersama dengan dua kotak besar _corn flakes._ Ketika membuka plastik belanjaan baru ia tersadar bahwa yang suka _honey stars_ di hidup Tay hanya New. Akhirnya ia harus menghubungi teman-temannya yang mau mengadopsi _honey stars_ miliknya (Off dan Gun tertawa sebelum meminta maaf. Untungnya ternyata ada penyelamat bernama Lee Thanat yang juga suka _honey stars_ ).

_You get the point._ New masih ada di seluruh sisi kehidupan Tay Tawan. Tapi tidak apa, pikirnya, karena _toh_ ia masih bisa bernapas dan dunia masih berputar dan ia masih bisa minum kopi.

Dan Tay Tawan pikir, semua akan terus begitu. Satu bulan, lalu dua bulan berlalu, lalu tiga bulan, dan mungkin akan ada saatnya ketika _coffee maker_ baru Tay akhirnya rusak lagi dan ia akan menyimpannya di tempat pembuangan sampah tanpa ada bayang-bayang yang ikut ia simpan. Akan tetapi, di bulan ketiga, di tengah segelas kopi dan pekerjaan yang tak bisa ia tinggalkan meskipun ia sudah nyaman berada di apartemennya, ada satu serpihan New yang terlalu besar untuk dibuang. Serpihan itu datang dalam bentuk sebuah notifikasi singkat dari aplikasi kalender yang biasanya hanya berisi tumpukan pengingat untuk _meeting_ dan ulang tahun nenek.

Notifikasi itu berbunyi begini:

_7th anniversary dinner._


	3. Three

Kalau Tay berkata bahwa notifikasi yang muncul di tengah malam itu berhasil menjungkirbalikkan dunianya, ia harap ia bercanda. Ia berharap perasaan yang kalut bukan main adalah sebuah candaan sore hari yang ia lontarkan pada Off Jumpol atau Arm Weerayut dan bisa ia telan dengan segelas _champagne_ , seperti candaannya yang lain. Ia sungguh, sungguh berharap regresi yang ia alami setelah maju tiga bulan kemarin bisa diiringi tawa.

Sayangnya, tidak ada yang lebih serius dari batu yang rasanya secara permanen menindih dada Tay dan menghalanginya untuk bernapas.

Bernapas tidak pernah lebih sulit dari setelah denting notifikasi sialan itu menyadarkan Tay Tawan bahwa ia punya satu minggu untuk bersedih sebelum acara tersebut datang.

Ya, acara makan malam untuk hari jadi Tay dengan New yang ketujuh.

Hari jadi yang sekarang tidak akan pernah datang.

Tay Tawan tidak paham mengenai psikologi manusia. Ia tidak tahu teori di balik perasaan sedih atau perasaan marah atau perasaan-perasaan lain. Mungkin seharusnya ia belajar, karena ia selalu mengira kesedihan datang seiring dengan peristiwa yang membuat perasaan sedih itu seharusnya muncul. Harusnya ia belajar, sehingga ia tidak perlu kaget ketika paham bahwa sedih tidak melulu hadir di muka. Terkadang sedih punya bentuk seperti serpihan debu yang lama-lama menumpuk di garasi yang tidak pernah dibuka. Tawan tidak perlu kaget bahwa sedih kadang terlalu mikroskopis untuk dirasakan di setiap napas, namun pada akhirnya akan meluap juga.

Bagi Tay Tawan, yang berhasil hidup dengan _baik_ , kesedihan datang terlambat. Sedih milik Tay muncul dalam bentuk angka tujuh yang berpesta di kepalanya.

Tay Tawan, baru mengerti rasanya dunia runtuh, tiga bulan setelah ia berpisah dari New.

Sejak notifikasi bodoh itu muncul, kata paling tepat untuk menggambarkan Tay Tawan adalah tenggelam. Di serpihan sedih yang ternyata sudah menumpuk seperti garasi yang tidak pernah dibuka bertahun-tahun, ada nama New yang terngiang. Dan Tay tidak bisa bernapas.

Jadi jangan salahkan Tay Tawan kalau ia memilih untuk menghabiskan jatah cuti (walaupun _toh_ , sebenarnya dia punya kedudukan tertinggi di bisnis yang dibangunnya sendiri) selama satu minggu. Karena orang yang sedih bertindak bodoh, dan Tay Tawan ingin bodoh dalam kesendirian tanpa harus memikirkan masalah dan angka-angka lain yang berputar (angka tujuh saja sudah cukup dirasa).

Di hari pertama Tawan tenggelam, ada rasa marah yang membuncah teruntuk dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya tidak menghapus notifikasi sialan itu di kalendernya. Ada makian yang ia lontarkan di bawah bulir air ketika ia mandi. Ada celaan untuk dirinya sendiri ketika ia tidak mampu lagi untuk menuangkan sereal dan memilih untuk makan roti.

Hari kedua dan ketiga Tawan tenggelam, ada rasa putus asa yang membuat napasnya tersengal. Ada detik dimana ia ingin berlari ke tempat pembuangan sampah untuk mengambil kemballi _coffee maker_ yang sudah sama sekali tidak berfungsi. Ada New di tarikan napasnya dan ada New di hembusan napasnya. Dan di hari kedua dan ketiga Tay Tawan baru menyadari bahwa ada potongan diri miliknya yang secara signifikan ia berikan kepada New tanpa bisa kembali. Di hari kedua dan ketiga Tay Tawan baru menyadari bahwa ketika New pergi, ada dirinya sendiri yang ikut pergi. Di hari kedua dan ketiga, Tay Tawan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia menangis sampai tidak ada lagi air mata yang bisa jatuh. Ia menangis seperti ada presensi yang mati. Kemudian bernapas tidak pernah lebih sulit daripada menangis di atas kesadaran bahwa sprei yang basah oleh air mata Tay adalah hadiah _anniversary_ yang ketiga.

Di hari keempat dan kelima ada pasrah yang membuat Tawan bisa bernapas dengan lebih lega. Deringan ponsel tidak pernah berhenti. Mungkin Off, atau Gun, atau Arm, atau sekretarisnya, atau Alice, atau Thanat. Ia tidak punya tenaga untuk peduli. Di hari keempat dan kelima Tawan hidup seperti mayat. Bernapas menjadi sedikit lebih mudah ketika pikiran dan perasaanmu ada dalam mode tidur. Di hari keempat dan kelima, Tawan memperbolehkan dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi kosong. Kosong. Hari keempat dan kelima begitu kosong. Seolah di apartemennya hanya ada Tawan yang duduk sendirian, dibalut satu-satunya selimut yang baru ia beli setelah berpisah dari New.

Di hari keenam, ada realisasi yang menampar dalam bentuk kesadaran bahwa dalam sebuah hubungan, ada dua orang yang terlibat. Di dalam hidup Tay, dan hubungan Tay yang kalut, ada New. Ada nama New di setiap langkahnya, di setiap harinya. Dan di hari keenam, Tay baru tersadar bahwa ketika sebuah kalender dibuat untuk dua orang, maka notifikasi yang sama juga pasti muncul di _handphone_ New.

Notifikasi yang sama juga pasti muncul di _handphone_ New.

Lalu di hari keenam, segudang pertanyaan membludak di kepala Tawan.

Apa yang dipikirkan New di enam hari terakhir? Apakah New juga tenggelam? Apakah New juga mencaci-maki? Apakah New bisa kembali makan sereal? Apakah New juga? Apakah? Lalu bagaimana kalau tidak? Bagaimana kalau hanya Tawan yang kesulitan untuk bernapas? Bagaimana kalau hanya ada Tawan dengan serpihan sedihnya yang menumpuk? Bagaimana? Lalu kenapa? Kenapa tujuh tahun bisa berujung dengan Tawan menjambak rambutnya sendiri di tengah ruang tamu apartemen yang dingin dan sepi? Kenapa mereka tidak bisa seperti pasangan lain? Kenapa? Lalu apa? Apa yang salah? Apa yang salah? Apa yang terjadi? Lalu kalau? Kalau Tawan mencoba lagi? Kalau semua ini tidak pernah terjadi? Kalau Tawan bisa mengulang waktu? Kalau Tawan mungkin memilih jalur yang berbeda? Kalau? Kalau? Kalau?

Tawan tahu orang yang sedih bertindak bodoh. Tawan sedih. Tawan lebih dari sedih. Yang Tawan rasakan dapat membuat sedih tertawa karena ada rasa yang jauh lebih pedih dibanding sedih. Jadi Tawan bertindak bodoh.

Tawan membanting keras-keras telepon genggamnya dan berteriak.

Di apartemen mewah yang dingin, untuk pertama kalinya Tawan menyesal telah membuat kamarnya kedap suara.


	4. Four

Pertolongan kadang memiliki banyak makna. Pertolongan dapat terlihat heroik, seperti pemadam kebakaran yang bahkan rela terjun ke tengah api hanya demi seekor kucing kecil yang terjebak. Pertolongan bisa hangat, seperti pelukan hangat seorang ibu yang menenangkan anaknya yang berdarah karena terjatuh.

Pertolongan untuk Tay Tawan, dengan bahasa yang paling baik, _tolol_. Pertolongan datang dalam bentuk sepuluh dering bel yang memekakkan telinga dan memaksa Tawan untuk menyapu air matanya untuk membuka pintu, dan Off Jumpol yang datang dengan _hoodie_ hitam usang (yang harganya bisa dipakai untuk biaya makan tiga hari), celana pendek yang terlalu kecil (sepertinya tertukar dengan milik Gun), dan sandal bertuliskan _Chupa Chups_ yang sudah pudar warnanya. Ada satu kresek hitam di tangannya dan ekspresi bodoh di wajahnya.

Mereka sudah kenal dari usia satu digit. Off Jumpol sudah melihat Tay Tawan jatuh dari perosotan, menangis karena terlambat masuk sekolah, ditolak dan menolak cinta, hingga memasak telur gosong. Mereka sudah kenal terlalu lama. Jadi kalimat pertama yang Off katakan setelah melihat mata Tay yang sembap, kamar apartemen yang gelap, dan piyama Tay yang berantakan, kurang lebih seperti ini:

“Jelek banget lu, anjing?”

Kalau Tay punya tenaga, pasti ia sudah akan menampar Jumpol dan menutup pintu keras-keras, kalau bisa hingga mengenai wajahnya. _Kalau_ , Tay punya tenaga. Tapi tenaganya habis untuk membanting _handphone_ -nya yang enggan ia pikirkan kembali (jika bisa ia hancurkan mungkin lebih baik ia hancurkan). Jadi yang bisa Tay lakukan hanyalah mendengus dan menendang kecil tulang kering Off Jumpol.

Tay dapat mendengar decakan pelan dari bibir Off.

“Wah, rusak nih,” katanya.

Tay mengernyit. “Rusak apaan, tolol?”

“LO rusak. Sumpah tadinya gua kira cukup pake whiskey doang,” ucap Off sambil mengangkat kresek hitam yang ada di tangannya, “tapi gak bisa nih kalo gini.”

Tay hanya mengerjap bingung ketika Off dengan cekatan mengetik pesan di _handphone_ -nya dan mendorong Tay masuk ke apartemen.

“Buruan ambil hp sama _charger_ lo. Malem ini lo nginep di _condo_ gua, sama gua sama gun.”

Tawan, dengan akal sehatnya yang masih tersisa, tentu saja melayangkan protes.

“Lah anjing ngapain gua jadi nyamuk?! Gua lagi patah hati tolong hargai.”

Off menatap Tawan dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, kemudian membuat gestur muntah.

“Lo jijik dan lebay. CEPETAN atau gua buang _sneakers_ kesayangan lo yang masih dicuci di _shoe cleaner_ gua.”

“IYA, IYA.”

Jika pertolongan Tay harus datang dalam bentuk Tay yang terburu-buru mengambil _handphone_ yang langsung ia matikan, _charger_ , kemudian turun tergesa-gesa ke parkiran mobil untuk masuk ke Prius biru muda milik kawan kecilnya diiringi dengan umpatan kebun binatang, mungkin Tay tidak bisa protes. Karena sejak ia masuk ke dalam mobil yang jauh lebih pengap dibandingkan apartemennya, Tay, untuk pertama kalinya dalam enam hari terakhir, menghela napas panjang.

**

Mobil Off sunyi di sepuluh menit pertama perjalanan mereka. Tay bimbang harus berterimakasih karena Off memberikannya privasi atau malah harus protes karena sunyi membuat Tay teringat pesan yang ada di _handphone_ -nya yang mati. Tay masih bimbang ketika akhirnya Off membesarkan volume radio mobil yang sudah tersambung dengan _handphone_ nya. Perlahan, terdengar lagu yang sangat familiar.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you, gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move._

Tay Tawan, dengan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa, mendesis.

“ _Bajingan._ “

Dan Off Jumpol tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tawan menendang _dashboard_ mobil Off untuk menunjukkan protes bahwa lagu yang dimainkan _benar-benar_ kurang ajar dan tidak berkeprimanusiaan untuk seseorang yang baru saja menangis di hari (seharusnya) jadinya.

“ _Dashboard_ GUA. Awas aja lu kalo nyeplak kaki lu.” Jumpol berteriak sambil masih setengah tertawa. Oh, sepertinya memainkan lagu patah hati untuk teman yang patah hati adalah lelucon paling lucu sedunia untuknya.

“LO temen paling BAJINGAN yang gua punya,” desis Tay Tawan.

Off hanya tertawa semakin keras. Alih-alih berhenti, ia malah meningkatkan volume radio, dan mulai bernyanyi (atau lebih tepatnya berteriak) mengikuti irama lagu.

“ _CAUSE IF ONE DAY YOU WAKE UP AND FIND THAT YOU'RE MISSING MEEEE_ “

Dan semua ini terasa begitu aneh bagi Tawan. Ia jelas-jelas sedang patah hati, dengan lagu patah hati yang diputar keras-keras, dan ada teman sialannya yang ia tahu sedang berusaha mengungsikannya ke tempat lain selain apartemennya, dan ada air mata di sudut matanya. Tapi Tay Tawan bisa menarik napas, dan berteriak lebih kencang dari Off Jumpol.

“SO I'M NOT MOVIIIIIING,” teriaknya, “I'M NOT MOVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING YEAH.”

Dan sekali lagi ia tekankan, pertolongan untuk Tay Tawan, tolol. Tapi mungkin dunia memberikan pertolongan tolol ini karena setidaknya, di tengah lampu merah dan teriakan mereka berdua yang memekakkan telinga, Tawan tidak perlu mendengar suara berisik di kepalanya yang masih mencaci kehidupannya.

**

_Condo_ milik Off Jumpol sungguh terbalik 180 derajat dari apartemen Tay. Ketika mereka masuk, ada hangat yang menguar dari lampu yang menyala, suara TV yang sayup-sayup, dan aroma manis dari dapur. Lalu mungkin, hangat paling besar ada di sosok tubuh mungil Gun Atthaphan dengan kaos putih kebesarannya dan celana pendek yang terlalu besar (sepertinya tertukar dengan punya Off).

“Aku bikin _cookies_ ,” kata Gun ketika Off menaruh kresek berisi botol whiskey di _pantry_. Lalu hangat yang membakar menyeruak ketika Off mengecup singkat pipi Gun sebelum berjalan dan menjatuhkan diri di sofa untuk mengganti siaran _netflix_ yang terputar. Hangat membakar, karena Tay Tawan seperti diingatkan seperti apa bentuk apartemen yang diisi dengan cinta yang hidup.

Gun memerhatikan Tay yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Menyedihkan, dengan piyama berantakan dan tangan yang menggenggam _handphone_ dan _charger_. Jadi, seperti meminta Tawan untuk tidak kedinginan sendirian di tengah apartemen yang hangat, Gun memeluk Tawan dengan erat. Terlalu erat mungkin, hingga rasanya dada Tay Tawan kembali sesak dan ada batu yang menindih dan membuatnya sulit bernapas.

“Pacar gua tuh,” seru Off Jumpol dari sofa dan siaran _netflix_ , “gua izinin lo peluk. Lo kayak mau nangis.”

Dan Tay Tawan kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya. Seperti anak kecil yang baru saja kehilangan mainan favoritnya. Ia menangis dan memeluk Gun seolah Gun adalah satu-satunya tabung oksigen yang bisa membantunya bernapas di tengah lautan yang mulai pasang. Ironis, karena tubuh Gun sangat kecil, tapi kehangatan yang diberikannya sangat, sangat, sangat amat besar.

Lalu ketika entah berapa lama setelahnya, Tawan berhasil menyeka air mata, dan mereka bertiga akhirnya bisa duduk berjejer di sofa besar milik Jumpol (dengan urutan Gun, Tawan, dan Jumpol), menggigit _cookies_ milik Gun yang sedikit terlalu kering, dan _Kissing Booth_ di TV, Tawan sudah tidak kedinginan.

“Haaaaah.” Tawan menghela napas panjang. “Kenapa gua nggak _poly_ aja ya sama kalian?”

Gun tertawa, tapi Off Jumpol membalas, dengan sangat serius.

“Bayangin gua telanjang—”

“NAJIS.”

Tawan menendang paha Jumpol keras-keras, membuat Jumpol mengaduh kesakitan. Akibatnya ia harus menerima _remote TV_ yang dilempar tepat ke wajahnya. Kalau saja Jumpol sedikit lebih jahat bisa-bisa ada satu giginya yang lepas. Gun? Gun tidak membantu.

“Iya juga. Coba bayangin aku telanja—”

“AWAS lu berani ngebayangin Gun telanjang nanti pulang dari sini gua telantarin lu di jalan tol.”

“NGGAK ADA juga yang mau bayangin kalian TELANJANG.”

**

Gun sudah tertidur. Off menggendong Gun untuk membaringkannya di kamar tidur mereka sebelum kembali duduk di sofa, di sebelah Tay. Ada botol whiskey dan dua gelas kaca yang ia letakkan di meja kopi. Seperti perjanjian tanpa suara, Tay membuka botolnya dan menuangkan alkohol itu ke gelas mereka berdua. Tanpa dentingan gelas, karena mereka tidak sedang merayakan, dua teguk whiskey mengalir di tubuh Tay.

“Lo ngapain dateng ke apartemen gua?” Tanya Tay, memecah sunyi.

Off mendengus kasar.

“ _Sorry_ aja, gua orangnya detail. Gua hafal tanggal,” jawabnya. Dan Tay paham. Ketika hubungannya sudah diketahui oleh orang lain selama bertahun-tahun, bukan hanya dirinya dan New yang tahu hari pentingnya. Off Jumpol tahu. Gun Atthaphan tahu. Pertolongan Off dan Gun bukan ketidaksengajaan.

“ _Thanks_ ,” ujar Tay lirih. Off hanya menggumam sebagai balasan.

Mereka menuangkan alkohol dan minum dalam diam. Tay tahu, ini bentuk Off memberikan privasi kepada Tay. Untuk diam dan membiarkan semua berlalu kalau Tay ingin diam, atau untuk bercerita panjang lebar kalau Tay ingin bercerita.

Dan Tay merasa ia sudah terlalu lama diam.

“Sebelum lo dateng,” mulainya, “gua nge- _chat_ New.”

Tay menyalakan _handphone_ -nya, membuka kunci, dan melemparkannya ke Off. Off belum sempat bernapas ketika Tay langsung menyela.

“Liat aja, tapi jangan kasih tau gua New udah bales atau belum. Gua nggak mau tau. Nggak sekarang.”

Off mengangguk. Jika desisan _shit_ yang dikeluarkan Off Jumpol adalah pertanda untuk jawaban dari New (atau malah absen dari jawaban New), Tay tidak mau tahu.

Mereka kembali diam.

Tapi Tay masih bisa bernapas.

“ _Pathetic_ , ya?”

Off mengangkat alisnya. “ _Honest answer?_ “

“Nggak usah. Gue juga paham.”

“Jum, ini bahkan mungkin bukan soal New. Apa ya. _It messes your mind_ , waktu lo sadar kalau cinta yang selama ini lo puja-puja, lo kira bisa lo bawa sampe mati, _changes_.”

“Lo berdua tuh,” kata Jumpol, sedikit hati-hati. “Lo berdua... _what the fuck happened?_ “

Dan Tay tertawa. Karena ada cerita, yang panjang, lebar, dalam, dan luas untuk diceritakan dari satu pertanyaan _apa_. _Apa_ yang terjadi?

Masalahnya adalah, Tay tidak tahu. Tay tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi. Tay tidak tahu darimana permulaannya dan di mana ujungnya. Yang ia tahu, dan ia yakin New juga tahu, ada yang berubah dari cara mereka saling menyayangi. Yang mereka tahu, ada yang berubah dari cara mereka tidak lagi saling bertanya dan mengabari mengenai kehidupan satu sama lain, ketika New harus pergi ke luar negeri dan Tay harus ke luar kota. Yang mereka tahu ada yang berubah dari cara mereka memandang satu sama lain, dan kalimat-kalimat yang biasanya langsung mereka baca di tatapan, tiba-tiba menghilang dan digantikan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

Masalahnya, ketika Tay, dengan whiskey di darahnya, mencoba berpikir, ia tidak bisa memberikan jawaban lain selain _love changes_. Ia tidak bisa memberikan jawaban lain selain ia dan New berubah, dan cinta mereka berubah, dan mereka tidak bisa menang dari perubahan yang entah disebabkan oleh apa selain waktu. Waktu. Manusia mana pula yang bisa menang melawan waktu?

Jadi Tay menjawab, tepat seperti itu. Off terdiam. Ada beribu pertanyaan terlukis di wajahnya, Tay bisa lihat. Beribu pertanyaan yang, ia rasa, tidak bisa ia jawab.

“ _And you just... you gave up?_ ” Tanya Off. Ada sedikit pedih di dadanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ada sedikit amarah yang meluap ketika mendengar kata menyerah.

Tay tertawa tanpa humor.

“ _Don't you think we tried? For god sake Off, it's New. I will turn the world upside down for him. Of course I tried. Of course we tried!_ ” Racaunya.

Dan mereka mencoba. Tuhan, begitu keras mereka mencoba. Di cerita yang belum lengkap ini ada sebuah cerita dimana Tay dan New memberikan waktu empat minggu untuk satu sama lain. Tuhan, mereka mencoba. Ribuan cara mereka lakukan, dari menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga pergi ke tempat berkencan hingga berbicara hingga _sex_ hingga menangis hingga menghabiskan waktu terpisah hingga, hingga, dan hingga. Tuhan, mereka _mencoba_. Karena mereka masih cinta. Sungguh demi semesta, mereka masih cinta. Tapi cinta yang dulu didefinisikan oleh mereka masing-masing sebagai ciuman kecil di pelupuk mata sebelum tidur, kini berubah menjadi pemahaman bahwa mereka lebih bisa bernapas tanpa satu sama lain. Di cerita ini Tay dan New mencoba tergopoh-gopoh melawan waktu dan jarak dan cinta yang perubahannya tidak mereka mengerti.

“ _And you don't understand_ ,” lanjut Tawan, “ _how painful it was to realize that we couldn't fix the changes_.”

Off Jumpol memandangnya seperti Tay berkepala dua. Tentu. Tentu Off Jumpol dengan apartemennya yang hangat dan cintanya yang sempurna dengan Gun Atthaphan akan memandangnya seperti badut sirkus.

“Gini,” kata Tay. “Lo pernah nggak ngeliat Gun terus mikir, _I can't see a future with him_?”

Off menggeleng dengan keras. Tay tersenyum, sedikit sendu, bahkan atas dasar pengukuran dirinya sendiri.

“ _Exactly_ , gue juga gitu. _I couldn't imagine that happening with New_.”

Ia meneguk segelas whiskey.

“ _I couldn't imagine it until it did happen. I looked at New, and I couldn't see a future_.”

Kalau Tay menangis lagi malam itu, ia tidak sendiri. Ada Off yang menangis beberapa jengkal darinya.

Dan ketika Off memohon dengan lirih untuk tidur di kamar, bersama Gun, Tay sempat ingin egois dan melarang. Karena apartemen yang hangat, dan kamar yang hangat, dan Gun Atthaphan yang hangat, terasa tidak adil untuk Tay Tawan. Namun mereka adalah pertolongan yang hadir dari suara-suara di kepala Tay, jadi ia tidak sampai hati. Ia mengizinkan Off untuk pergi ke kamar.

Dan kalau Off Jumpol naik ke tempat tidur dengan wangi whiskey yang masih tersisa di mulutnya, memeluk erat-erat tubuh Gun, dan mencium pucuk kepala Gun satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, sepuluh, dua puluh kali, Tay akan maklum.

_Mungkin Off, mungkin di hubungan yang lamanya udah tahunan, cinta aja nggak cukup._

Satu kecupan di mata Gun, dua kecupan di pipi Gun.

_Cinta pasti berubah Off, nggak mungkin nggak. Cinta pasti berubah._

Satu kecupan di dahi Gun, tiga kecupan di pucuk kepala Gun.

_Semoga lo dan Gun punya lebih dari cinta yang ada pas kalian pertama jatuh cinta ya._

Malam itu Off Jumpol memeluk erat Gun Atthaphan seolah hidupnya bergantung pada satu pelukan hangat.

Malam itu Tay Tawan tertidur di apartemen yang tidak dipenuhi nama New, dan bisa sedikit bernapas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter:
> 
> @narangsalja or @twilight0wn
> 
> Find the bonus here: https://twitter.com/twilight0wn/status/1327774473748062210?s=21


End file.
